


[Bright中心]餘燼

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord
Summary: 人若是無法在正確的場合死去，將成為荒魂永世流浪他心急如焚地尋求解脫、渴求擁抱死亡
Kudos: 10





	1. 未能舉行的葬禮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  人若是無法在正確的場合死去，將成為荒魂永世流浪
> 
> 他心急如焚地尋求解脫、渴求擁抱死亡  
>   
> 

──那個輝煌的年代已經過去了，他們這麼說的時候自己點了點頭表示同意。  
那些同事們一個接著一個逝去，畢竟他們的本質仍是人類。  
而自己就像是站點裡仍然修不好的咖啡機濾心或是收容室大門上保留的撞擊凹痕那樣替他們的存在刻劃證明。  
時常有新的研究員為了求證那些軼事而踏入他的辦公室叨擾，於是當他心情好、當那疲憊的雙眼蹦出絢爛的顏色時，他會加油添醋的給那些故事塗抹上傳說的色彩，宛如那段被稱為傳奇的時光。  
「非常精采的故事，這些都是真的嗎？」第五、第十……這是第幾次聽到有人這樣問著自己。  
「你說呢？」Bright露出疲倦的笑容，他就是偶爾會心軟，會跟著這些問題把過往的故事拿出來回味：「收起你的好奇心，研究員，還得工作呢。」  
將人送走後，他回到座位上，又一次翻開一個多小時前就該審閱完的文件。

對從不按照正常時序休息的Bright來說，一年的每一天並沒有什麼差異，失去了能夠一起過節的同伴以後也沒什麼愛惜自己生命的人願意捲進他的瘋狂計畫裡。  
畢竟在慣於把存在、生命當成長期客觀事實的條件下，他的價值觀已經逐漸變得冷酷。  
「畢竟死亡也是一種幸福。」  
Bright放下手中的咖啡杯看了月曆上被圈起來的那個日子良久，那個不屬於公事、開會、出差、月例評估或安保查核的標記，他才想起來到了這天Clef已經死了十年了。  
儘管如此他也沒有去給空墳添把鮮花的打算。

「這是今天的文件，還有一份請您親自簽收的包裹。」他的助理將幾個站點寄來的文件分類後放在物品雖多卻運作有序的辦公桌上，這一切多虧了他某任有收拾癖的助理，當然不是現在這一個。  
「謝謝你，Di…Daniel。」太多的名字被放在他的舌尖，前些時候他才承認自己在挑選助理的時候總會試圖尋找他的影子，進而得不承認自己偶爾會懷念臉頰上熱辣的掌痕。  
但都已是過往。  
他接過了那個包裹，陳舊的牛皮紙袋顯然飽經風霜才來到他手上，在支開助理後他拿出拆信刀劃破了封口，對Bright來說在信件裡夾帶致病菌或自毀裝置只不過是開個無傷大雅的玩笑，在他覺得裡面不會有任何東西能夠讓他感到驚訝的時候，跟著霉味一起從裡面拿出的那份明顯不屬於基金會的卷宗仍不免令他瞪大雙眼。

【檔案紀錄文件：關於摧毀煉金術產物IMM-001一事】

上面已經產生霉斑的便利貼勉強還能夠辨認出字跡：  
『致Jack他媽搞笑又悲慘的Bright，這是你老朋友送給你的忌日禮物，忌日快樂。』  
角落簽著潦草的樂譜記號令他的雙眼刺痛，往後翻開了卷宗是GOC條列出如何摧毀那個該死項鍊所需要的繁複儀式和物件，從眼眶溢出的淚水使他越發看不清眼前由印表紙打印出來的文字，他不得已只能停下閱讀。  
「哈…哈哈……你到底把這玩意藏了多久啊？」即使眼淚成串落下，他卻忍不住笑，如果他死去的話想必地獄就要被他們翻了個底朝天了吧。  
這個瞬間他回顧了他痛苦卻又不凡，既漫長又可說是短暫的生命，那些被他辜負的人們、可笑的第一次葬禮，然後是為基金會效力直到現在的一生。

那麼他就要就此死去了嗎？  
他想起那個把左輪手槍收進槍套裡便離家而去的背影，想起那個只因為他愚蠢的父母意圖逆轉死亡而被迫關進收容間的男孩，想起自己的父親在退休之際第一次正眼看著自己這個次子開口，只是為了說出那句「好好照顧Sarah」。

他身上仍屬於James Bahir的那部分痛苦的哭嚎了起來。  
如同他第一次死亡前倒在冰冷的長廊上，不斷重複著那句：  
「我還不想就此死去。」


	2. 新生的嬰孩沒有啼哭

「我還不想就此死去……」他輕聲低語，想起了自己的弟妹，他差點捏皺了手上的卷宗，這讓他趕緊用顫抖的雙手把他摺好放回信封裡。然後蜷縮起來窩在對他而言坐起來並不舒適的辦公椅上。  
他不否認自己曾經善良過，那時候的自己心中還有很多抱負，死亡應該距離自己還很遙遠。  
「你也不應該……」他想起了自己的友人，那些在輝煌的年代還願意把他當成朋友看的一群人。他們不該就此死去，每個人都應當獲得幸福的生活，不是嗎？  
不是嗎？

拿著信，腦海中的聲音不斷重複著這句話，直到意識宛如墜入海中，被名為記憶的潮水給淹沒，給嗆得換不過氣，他才想起了，那似乎是一個還沒有色彩的年代。

在那個還沒有色彩的年代，在Bright進入基金會前的日子裡，照片是黑白的、電影也是黑白的，連帶著自己的回憶似乎都褪了色，像是在看一齣黑白的帶有雜訊的電視劇。

現在想來，事情都是有先兆的。  
一個午後，母親輕輕推著Claire的搖籃哼唱著搖籃曲，那時James終於成為足以好奇父母職業的大孩子。  
「我們的工作是科學家呀，只不過科學家也有很多種。」  
「那爸爸媽媽是哪一種呢？」  
「嗯……」Evelyn偏著頭思考，該如何對年幼的次子解釋：「是保護人類的那一種喔。」  
「那不就是英雄了嗎！」James興奮的喊道，隨即因為母親怕會吵醒妹妹而被拍了下頭才收聲：「我以後也想成為那樣的科學家。」  
他伏在桌上畫圖的弟弟Thomas Jack因為他們的對話放下手上的蠟筆轉過頭，並露出擔憂的神情，那雙清澈透亮的眼睛似乎泛著淚光：「可是，英雄也會受傷吧？我不想要你們受傷。」  
「噢、TJ真是個溫柔的孩子，那你長大以後想要保護我們嗎？」聞言，Evelyn溫和的笑著，空出一隻手來拍了拍她另一個心愛的兒子。  
她對每個孩子都投注了那樣多的愛，甚至割捨不下任何一個。

「嗯！我會保護你們！」  
TJ孩子氣的臉龐是那樣認真，以致於Evelyn跟James都笑了起來。

然而搖籃裡的Claire卻哭了，任憑他們怎樣安慰卻還是哭了好久、好久。

  
－  
──  
大戰結束後Mikell負傷歸來，那是James第一次看到他總是自信而無畏的兄長受到這麼嚴重的傷，值得慶幸的是繃帶下的四肢仍然連在身體上。  
他們流著喜悅的淚水迎接他，TJ也在那裏。  
Claire還在睡著她的午覺，也許這時候聽到樓下的喧嘩聲會被吵醒。  
Mikell輕撫著當時已經步入青春期的TJ的頭髮，他們坐在看起來簡陋的餐桌前，戰爭片不都是這樣描述的嗎？坐在一起聽著帶傷回來的國家英雄講述前線的英勇事蹟。  
「不會痛嗎？」TJ伏在桌邊忘情聽著戰場故事的同時，那雙清澈的雙眼也盯著自己兄長繃帶下的四肢，他打了一個寒顫，幾乎不敢去想像那故事中的主角在爾虞我詐、槍林彈雨的戰場究竟受過多少苦。

Mikell對自己的弟弟這樣的關切只能勉強擠出一個微笑：「那就用我們小時候常用的那個魔法吧，這樣疼痛就會飛走了。」  
急切的奔跑聲從樓上傳來，她就要下樓了。

「嗯！」TJ仍然必須踮腳才吻得到Mikell的臉頰，他是那樣小心翼翼的，生怕會碰到打著石膏的手臂。「這樣子就……」  
木製樓梯咚咚咚的聲音讓James從眼前的場景中分了神，將注意力轉移到老舊的階梯上。  
他原本想喊聲讓她小心點別從樓梯上滾下來的時候Claire先發出尖叫並朝著他TJ的方向伸出了手：  
「不要！」

「TJ！」順著看過去，年紀最大的兩名兄長眼睜睜的看著紅髮少年身上逐漸佈滿傷痕，在他因為過重的傷勢而後仰倒下的時候臉上仍是寫滿了困惑，而本該是重傷患的Mikell此刻行動卻迅捷了起來接住他的身體。  
「你做了什麼？Mikell，你做了什麼？」他們兄弟慍怒的對視著彼此，James甚至衝上去想要揪住Mikell的領子，但眼角瞥見一旁的TJ發出嗚咽的聲音讓他本能地停下自己的衝動行為，本該喜悅的團聚卻變成混亂的場面。  
Mikell動作輕柔的把TJ平放在地上，此時那些傷口逐漸滲出鮮血。

「我什麼也沒做！」Mikell壓抑著自己的情緒發出低吼。  
而急著趕了過來的父母拿來了急救用品揮開他們，緊急處理的當下仍急切的囑咐他們此刻的事情千萬不能說出去。  
那時的James還不知道為什麼。

－  
──  
那年他終於結束了求學的生涯，天資聰穎的他年紀輕輕取得博士資格，交往多年的女孩Anna Elroy即將與他步入禮堂，而增添了年歲卻不見青春消逝分毫的母親也將給家裡再多添一個孩子。

父母嚴格的掌控TJ的行動。幾個春秋過去，那件事情也不曾再發生，當時的悲劇甚至從這家人的記憶中被淡忘。  
太過於美好的現實才是一個老實的一般人該得到的不是嗎？  
James這樣對自己說，看著自己所擁有的一切，幸福的人生即將展開美好的前程。

「你覺得這次我媽會生個男孩還是女孩？」他牽著Anna的手，心不在焉的閒聊著。  
「我不知道，James。」Anna笑了出來，輕輕捏了下James比她更為寬大並且骨節分明的手，親暱地湊著他的肩頭。「那你覺得我們呢？」  
「我希望是女孩，最好跟你一樣溫柔又可愛。」  
他伸出另一隻手輕輕覆在Anna按著自己腹部的手上。

「不過話說回來。」他還是打趣的回答自己的問題，說出了願望：「我還挺希望這次家裡多的能是個妹妹。」

他的祈禱被聽見了，這次的確是個妹妹，在產房裡乖巧得甚至不會哭鬧──是死產。  
於是他看著他的雙親悲痛欲絕，原本該要有的喜悅變成哭著互相嘶吼、指責，當他的父親衝出門外的時候沒注意到他踹開的門板把站在門邊的James撞倒在地上，他一臉木然的看著這一切發生，過了良久才回過神來起身去安慰母親，然而母親並沒有因此而好過些，只叫他趕緊打電話叫他的弟弟TJ過來醫院。  
為什麼？James想問，卻問不出口。

「快去打電話吧，James。」他的母親哭著在說這句話時仍然輕輕搖著襁褓中的嬰兒，彷彿她仍會呼吸。

他們打算對TJ做什麼？  
他們到底打算讓TJ做什麼？  
為什麼要讓TJ過來？  
這樣的話，TJ會死嗎？  
即使如此也沒關係嗎？

聲音在轉盤電話的話筒裡顫抖著，模糊不清，一句話講了好多次才讓TJ聽明白，他不知道自己做的事是對是錯，也不知道自己究竟有沒有想要讓TJ去明白即將可能發生的事情，但命運也許在他掛上電話的那一刻起未來就已經剪定。

後來他失去了從未擁有過的妹妹，然而幸運的是他沒失去TJ，因為當他父母工作地方來的那些人要把TJ帶走的時候自己抓得實在是太緊了，他們不得已只能連自己一起帶走，而他甚至沒時間對未婚妻解釋自己被帶去什麼地方就從此杳無音信。  
「沒有事的，TJ，我們只是去爸媽上班的地方看看，然後就回家。」James在押送的車輛裡摟著弟弟仍然因為恐懼而顫抖不已的身體，他沒辦法回抱住James，因為上次他轉移的傷害令他的雙臂完全失去知覺，恍若連接在肩膀上的是無生命的肉塊。  
在醫院的場景還歷歷在目，幾乎要刻在自己的腦海裡。  
那昏暗的燈光下，僅僅床頭的燈打在他們雙親的身上，還有那懷中不會啼哭的嬰孩。  
當他帶著TJ來到時，他們幾乎是熱切的湊了上來，那雙眼裡流露出的情緒，心裡究竟抱持怎樣的想法，James不想去理解。  
但他知道，在護著自己心愛的弟弟時他還聽得清楚他們究竟說了什麼。  
『為你的妹妹做點什麼吧！』他的雙親是這樣說的。

於是James把他抱得很緊，像當時一樣，緊到好讓互相依靠的兩人不用注視著彼此，並從而發現對方眼眶滾滾落下的淚滴。

－  
──  
「這、這一定是有什麼地方搞錯了，TJ只是個普通的男孩，他並不是什麼異常──」還不了解自己來到的究竟是什麼地方，只知道在來到這裡時他被迫跟TJ分開，然後當下次再聽到弟弟的名字，傳來的只是這般噩耗。而年輕James的辯解聽起來蒼白又貧瘠，但是他也無法就此悶不吭聲，畢竟那終究是為了他的家人。  
但收容小組的負責人只是用冰冷的視線看著他，丟下一句：「帶他去觀察區域。」

於是他被押送到一間標示著『人型項目收容區域』的地方，與房間裡的TJ只隔著一牆透明玻璃，這裡的人似乎已經治好了他的手，他正驚訝的抓握著原本毫無知覺的手掌。  
「TJ！」  
坐在控制台前的人拿起廣播話筒，咬字清晰的下達指令：「現在治療你面前的對象。」  
「不要！不要照他們說的做！」James嘶吼著，他的聲音與剛才的廣播一起傳入收容室，這讓紅髮少年既慌張又茫然無措，眼神在控制台和面前身上受了猙獰刀傷的人之間來回游移不知道該如何是好。  
「再重複一次，執行命令，現在治療你面前的對象。」  
「別照著做，TJ……就這麼一次，拜託你別、呃！」他被旁邊的人以手槍擊中腿部，子彈穿透的疼痛令他直冒冷汗，他掙扎著試圖站起來的時候被架起兩邊肩膀帶進執行實驗的區域。  
控制台前再一次響起廣播：「現在治療他。」  
於是他的弟弟走到他面前，握住他的手那瞬間他的腿已不再感到疼痛。  
然而他的內心卻更加痛苦。

－  
──  
而後來呢？Bright蜷伏在椅子上不願意自己再想下去。可龐大的記憶回憶起來卻一發不可收拾，他試圖從椅子上站起來，但僅只是把手搭在桌沿，輕輕一施力，將自己的椅子推得離桌子更遠，就像那時候他的選擇。

「這真是令人驚嘆的資歷，Bahir博士，我們會有需要你的地方。」辦公桌後方的人審核著他的入職資料，雖然說這個地方從來不缺乏天才，卻也不介意多添點人手。「雖然你應該已經知道這裡的工作環境了，我還是得問一句有沒有什麼問題？」  
「……該如何判定一個項目不再具有收容的價值？」他小心翼翼問出的問題卻只換來他未來同事、上司的一陣大笑，好像是什麼不得了的笑話，連馬克杯裡的咖啡都灑了出來。

「還真是有志向，父子倆都是一個樣的！」好不容易笑得緩過氣，他才回答他：「如果你能證明這個異常不再是異常，那自然是不再有收容價值。」

他制式化的說明了許多組織的理念，包含了創辦人的想法和對組織的期許，一邊閱讀著眼前的入職資料。但在簽核文件的當下他還是換上嚴肅的表情繼續道：「畢竟我們只是想保護一般人的正常生活免於受到怪力亂神的侵擾，即使是最無害的，甚至是有益的，你也無法想像在愚蠢群眾的推崇下會不會有新的造神運動。」  
他簡單的在文件的右下角簽上字，動作輕鬆的好像自己根本沒有過目過這份文件，然後才把他交還給送件申請的新進研究員。

「那這以後就是你的名字了，Jack Bright，期待你的表現。」

在結束了新進職員入職簡報後他回到自己的辦公室內，這原本該是這段時間最悠閒的一天，畢竟任務和責任都還沒核發下來。  
但他的桌上早已放著兩份新編號的文件，他很快掌握了文件的重點。

請求將SCP-321從SCP狀況中移除。  
－初級研究員Adam ███  
請求拒絕。－O5-█

是赤裸裸的警告。


	3. 不朽的餘燼

最終他從椅子上站了起來，看著那張距離自己有點距離的桌子，就像當時他沒能把握住的家人，但他只是苦笑著把椅子靠了回去。  
「我還不想要這樣死去……」  
他對自己說，宛如催眠，宛如詛咒。  
  
於是時間繼續前進，他把自己好友的信放在櫃子的最下層，他對信的內容一點興趣都沒有，不過說到底也可能是覺得只要不去讀它，這名好友就會跟以前還在一起工作時總會留個懸念給自己一樣這種天真爛漫的想法。

回憶這段時間做了什麼，也許自己成就的事情列成條目會跟自己不能做的事情一樣多，畢竟自己這輩子跟自己的父親一樣都在研究怎麼解除一個異常的異常狀態，直到自己也成為異常。

「我還不想要這樣死去……」在運送那紅寶石項鍊的時候。  
「我還不想要這樣死去……」在碰上那場意外的時候。  
「我還不想要這樣死去……」在想起弟妹們還在等自己的時候。  
「我還不想要……」

彷彿他是個聖人。  
他的祈禱永遠可以被神聽見，第一次是，第二次也是。

夜裡，他總會不經意地把玩起胸前的紅寶石項鍊，他的助理已經不再是Daniel了，換了一個新助理但他還沒有把名字給記起來。  
這新來的助理跟之前的每個人一樣總會將目光放在自己這塊專屬護身符上，然後會不免俗地問起它的故事。  
「知道這個故事真相的人只會越來越少。」

這件事情他也知道，畢竟真的發生了什麼事情，到底就連那些常相伴自己，願意跟自己做些『瘋狂事』的人，也不見得知道原委。  
綜觀來說，那是比美好的年代更早一點的時光，那時候態度配合的SCP還能勉強被當人看待，也是因為這樣，在出事之後自己才能大剌剌的使用別人的軀體活在這個世界上，並繼續做著自己的工作。

又或者是像他的弟弟TJ，終於能夠在低危害程度人型SCP的生活區域與其他人交流，而為了追求戰鬥力組建的SCP特遣隊也正在提上日程。  
好像他們終於擁有了一些自己本就該擁有的權利，拾起了編號之下他們原本的樣子。

當前他工作上最大的進展與突破就是終於搞明白那塊燒不毀、壓不碎，砸向牆面、扔給鹽酸池裡的大蜥蜴吃下去還能被完整拉出來的紅寶石項鍊具體有什麼功能，這是好消息。  
壞消息是他死了，  
死了一次。  
已經年逾五十歲的他獲得不再腰痠背痛的身體，這本該是值得開心的事情不是嗎？  
至少這樣他就能跟他不再老化的手足們相處更長一點的時間。  
本該是這樣的。  
「所以為什麼要哭呢？TJ，我還在這裡呢。」當TJ知道這個噩耗時，他是這樣安慰自己的弟弟的。

鑽石意味著永恆，而排列成十三這個數字代表著死亡，紅寶石則有著生命的意涵，再加上無數人被折磨時對活著的渴望，在藉由月相、星相增強力量的夜晚的儀式不斷對其進行熔煉、雕琢，理論上那並不是人能夠在短暫的一生中完成，必然是漫長而不間斷的信仰、追求才能夠達成的事物，才能夠完成的傑作。  
『SCP-963-1是一塊周長約為15公分的裝飾性護身符，由白金所制，上面有十三（13）塊██k的明亮琢型鑽石呈星芒狀環繞著一塊███k的卵形紅寶石。它被發現於██████ ███的所有物中，此人當時已死於明顯自殺行為，身邊環繞著一些與超自然相關的書籍。我們特工發現963-1不可毀壞，並根據協定XLR-8R-██將其帶回。』

永生並非全無代價，清醒的時候必須小心切割著意識，以免自己受到軀體殘存的記憶影響，而不論是在夢境還是在冰冷的死亡中，曾經經歷過的死亡反覆折磨、凌遲著他，然而他卻能夠保有理智，竟然還沒發瘋。  
這樣子的永生更像是詛咒。

他仍然記得Mikell在這之後第一次與他見面時的情景，那般複雜的憤怒、悲愴與失而復得的喜悅竟然能同時出現在他兄長那張總是沉著冷靜的臉上，對此他只能露出尷尬的微笑打了聲招呼，隨後被久違的一記勾拳砸在臉上導致他踉蹌幾步，那時候Mikell狠揍了他一頓，而罵了些什麼雖然已經記不得了，但是自己最後痛得只能屈膝蹲踞下來扯著Mikell的褲管發出啜泣。

「我是真的很害怕，Mikell……！如果連你們都不接受我，那又跟死了有什麼區別？」  
那時自己第一次對著別人說出了心中的恐懼。  
然後那雙手有力的提著他的後領讓他站起，就在他以為要被接著揍的時候卻被相同的那雙手緊緊擁入懷裡，兄長身體發顫的反應像是在哭泣，但是他不敢去確認這件事情，只有每一處瘀青的疼痛和溫暖的懷抱留在這段記憶裡。

－  
──  
因為自己變得相當有『用處』，於是提交上來的申請正在變本加厲。  
沒有誰關心過佔用死刑犯軀殼的靈魂會承受怎樣的報應，他們只關心交互的結果能不能得到更多訊息、更有參考價值的實驗結果能帶來的福祉，而他在這之間只能最低限度的請求他們別以那個編號稱呼自己。

這一日他已然身居議會高位的兄長久違造訪，儘管以報喪女妖來形容十分不恰當，但一踏進自己辦公室就看見Mikell翹著腳坐在自己辦公椅上，的確令他有一股非常不好的預感。  
甚至可以說是一種被狩獵者死死的盯著的恐懼感。

但Mikell只是以一個長長的嘆氣省略了寒暄，他的髮色已經斑白，雖然聽說了很多他們這個位階的人總會想辦法延續自己的壽命，但時間終究在他的外觀上留下痕跡。  
而他隨後以那年長而帶有威嚴的聲音說道：「一個壞消息，James。」  
「TJ讓我其中一個同僚的女兒懷孕了，而他對此顯然十分生氣。」  
「然後還有一個好消息。」他在Bright倒抽一口氣後打斷了自己弟弟想要破口而出的話語，接著說道：「鑒於他現在是你手底下的項目，我決定讓你全權負責這件事，務必要妥善處理。」  
「好你……」他差點沒有罵出來，眼前的人不只是位居基金會高層，還是自己的兄長，他只得深吸一口氣：「他不也是你的弟弟嗎？」  
Mikell疲憊的捏了捏眉心，顯然最近某些事情讓他無法騰出餘裕。  
「別抗命，Bright博士，有些時候即使身為議會成員依然無能為力。」  
O5-6拄著狼頭杖離開他的辦公室時他握緊自己的拳頭。  
他下定了決心。  
－  
──  
在這此前他不知道TJ已經因為一連串刻意的試驗而性命垂危，而他的兄長又是如何周旋才爭取到那一小錠藥片。

「James！他們會對她做什麼？我不是故意的，我真的很喜歡她……」  
「我今天來這裡不是因為這件事，TJ，一切都會沒事的。」他在面對自己的手足時仍然與平常一樣露出那樣溫柔的笑容，即使他知道基金會將會永遠將他們拆散，骨肉分離，就像至今他仍然不曉得自己與未婚妻的孩子是男是女、是不是好好活下來了，或者是像自己的妹妹一樣是個死產，他也管不了那麼多了。  
或許基金會早已讓他得償所願的不去在意這些身外之物，甚至也已經記不起來當時的喜歡究竟是怎樣的情感，畢竟沒有人知道在外面急速變化的世界裡會因為命運巨輪的輾壓而命喪何方。

「是新的研究計畫，用你的能力可以幫助很多很多人，很多很多不幸的孩子。」他溫柔的說著，宛如他們的母親。

在Bright博士的鼓動下，SCP-590立即被誘導治癒了幾個智力障礙病例。由於這一行為，SCP-590永遠處於一個三歲兒童的心理水準，並且非常容易處理。

「再試一次吧，TJ？再一個就好，你是個聽話的乖孩子，不是嗎？」  
而他的弟弟只是目光呆滯地看著他，視線沒有對焦，會朝向這個方向也只是因為循著聲音的源頭望去，並無法理解他話語的含意，僅僅只是因為本能的反應。

潰堤的淚水濕潤了他的臉龐，並將悲傷的色彩染在任何意圖擋在前方的衣襟、袖口、記錄實驗結果的夾板上。

SCP-590除了590之外沒有其他名稱。他只是一件可以使用的工具，而不是任何人的朋友、兄弟姐妹或孩子。

「對不起、對不…起……」他的話語因為止不住的嗚咽而斷斷續續，之後長達數小時的錄音記錄被刪去、影像畫面也被消磁，然而這一切無論經過多久，在紅寶石掛墜仍然留下那樣清晰的倒影。

不論Bright換過多少次身體，當他在收容室的窗外駐足時，590總是朝著他掛著963的軀體遲緩笨拙地伸出手臂，他只將這一切歸咎於孩童對首飾光澤的好奇心。


	4. 套索環過死者的脖頸

這就基本上是自己全部的故事了，扣除那驚天動地被稱為傳奇的那些。  
每當回憶起這些，他就更願意伴著酒入眠，雖然永生的自己也該對酒精免疫，但可惜的是沒有，他的常人身體還是會酒醉，所以就成了一個很好的藉口讓自己偶爾能沉浸在或者酒精、或者回憶之中。  
這是他難得像人的時候。

而沉浸在回憶中的這天，Bright把空酒瓶高舉過頭頂並直視著玻璃瓶口將要落下的酒液，彷彿這一滴落進他的眼睛就能讓他清醒。人事主管看著面前堆積的文件，那些在他失去睡眠的無數夜晚裡被進度超前處理的工作已經失去了意義，他任由酒精逐漸麻痺自己，吐出了帶有濃濃酒氣的一口嘆息。  
他是為了保護才這麼做的，卻永遠的傷害了他最想保護的人。  
那這些工作又有什麼意義？至今為止的努力又是為了什麼？

也許那天叛逃到其他組織的母親就是因為這樣的心情吧。  
對世界感到絕望  
對基金會感到絕望  
對自己感到絕……  
James Bahir也早就死了，屍體按標準程序火化並扔進感染性廢棄物處理袋裡，與那天喪生的其他人不分彼此被埋在地球上某個垃圾場。  
少數會親暱的喊他James的人，一個壽命已盡，另一個被他親手弄成了智能障礙，剩下的到底是更關心Bright博士還是關心Bright家的次子，他不想去求證這件事。  
某種程度上來說他也是死得透徹，看來還在呼吸的就只剩下Jack了。

生命本是一鍋痛苦的漩渦，哭號與呻吟被燉煮得冒泡、瀰漫臭氣。  
而他在其中載浮載沉，得不到解脫。  
不管怎麼說這實在是太可笑了，以至於即使淚水將要把他溺斃也使他忍不住笑了出來。  
無論如何還得繼續下去。  
因為自己曾經這樣許過願的……曾經。

隨著時間過去，他在那些收容失效的場合見證了人性不完美而造成的失誤，並屢屢成為唯一的倖存者。  
他逐漸理解什麼樣的人適合在什麼時刻負責什麼樣的事情、誰的個性又更適合需要謹慎小心的項目，而自己又該如何發揮去協調這些人。  
漸漸的，他手底下負責的人員因為調派得宜而提高了生存率，他的研究員們稱自己為幸運兒，並放任他們起鬨在荒誕的事情上開賭盤下注，至少總會有人感謝這點休閒娛樂能帶來的消遣。  
Bright博士輕笑著，他很高興那些活著的人不知道在他們之前靠著多少堆積如山的屍骨才創造如今的安全，這就是基金會至今為止一直在做的事。  
他仍然無法拒絕那些要求他利用不朽的特性與那頭不滅孽蜥互動的要求，至少如今他有一群忠心耿耿的下屬替他開槍把膽敢以編號稱呼他的人的大腿射穿。  
最後站點人事主管的重任因而落在他身上，雖然他心知肚明這是一種意圖阻止他接觸其他項目的作法。  
然而允許一個永生者規劃基金會幾個重大站點將來的樣貌又代表了什麼？  
這算是對他忠誠的信任嗎？

不、不是。  
但可以說是另一種特殊收容方式吧。

而死亡、死亡與死亡。  
對死亡的渴望、對死亡的恐懼將他淬鍊，生命消逝前的折磨逐漸像烈酒燒灼喉頭的甘苦那般令人回味。  
為那些夢靨，他崩潰過；為那些撕心裂肺的嘶吼聲，他咆哮過，為那些佔據了別人身體的罪惡感，他恨不得把自己撕得粉身碎骨過。但不管怎樣做，他也只是會得到一具新的身體，然後繼續活著。  
死亡與永生在他的生命中變得模糊不清、曖昧不明到了差點沒能把自己給壓垮的地步。  
而突然間他找到了一個方法，哪管是讓自己輕鬆一點，安穩一點入睡，他終於是在物是人非之後找到了這樣一個幾乎能夠解決根本問題的方法。  
他知道有什麼東西改變了。  
某種決定性的東西，劃分人類與他之間的界線。  
那些回憶對一個人類而言，太過沉重，而自己身為人這件事情，也已經太過痛苦。

「例行的心理評估時間到了，Bright博士。」  
Bright放下手上那杯咖啡，只是點了點頭讓自己別再沉浸於回憶而不是用令人尷尬的玩笑話回應著實令他的助理鬆了口氣，有些惡作劇只適合用在一個人身上幾次，太多只會乏味、缺乏變化，就像那台咖啡機這幾年也很少用雙關語給出其他飲料了，這就跟逢年過節時不再把奶油派發射器裝置在自己辦公室的Bright一樣讓人不知道是不是好事。  
也許是會願意做這件事情的自己已經完全被扼殺的緣故。那是好事。  
「目前的首席心理學家還是Delbert對吧？我會去的。」那個Simon Glass的曾孫，幾年前曾經邀約自己踏上前往舊站點的旅程，還能在他身上花心思並做到這種程度的心理學家值得Bright把他的名字留在緬懷名單並掌聲鼓勵，也許這次就別寫在便利貼上，撕下機密文件的空白頁來用吧。

他邊走邊想著，很快就到了心理評估室的門前，打開門後Delbert的面前擺放著比平時更多的文件，看他眉頭深鎖的樣子Bright知道也許這次的心理評估不會像以前一樣那麼容易敷衍了事。  
「你好啊Delbert，看來你發現了所有首席心理學家都會發現的事情。」  
「雖然我仍然希望你能跟其他人一樣稱呼我為Glass博士，不過顯然我曾祖父在你心目中的地位並不是那麼容易取代。」Delbert Glass露出苦笑，在Bright就座後他拋出分析這成千上百份評估紀錄後最想問的問題。「閱覽過這些資料後我認為原本的你應該不是這樣的人……請告訴我，永生帶來的改變就這麼大嗎？」  
『永生真的能帶來這麼大的改變嗎？』  
一瞬間拋出質問的Delbert與Glass的身影重合令他產生一陣眩暈，那時Glass直視著他的眼神是那樣不信任，這讓他知道自己必須仔細斟酌答案好消除他的疑慮，否則這個看似手無縛雞之力的心理學家將會不計一切代價將自己剷除。  
意外的是Bright還記得自己當時的回答。

『我知道你在害怕什麼，Glass博士。』他微微瞇起眼睛，當這張殺人犯的臉做出這個表情的時候總是讓人不寒而慄。『你在擔心我會不會被那些宿主殘留的情感、記憶影響，真是讓人感動，不過我必須很遺憾地告訴你，不，我並不會受到影響。』  
『拜『不朽』所賜，就連記憶刪除藥劑都很難直接對我產生作用，有時翻閱著他們的記憶，感覺就像是看別人的日記、電視上的影集，而且還是絕對賣不出去特別無聊的那種。』  
『你並沒有直接回答我的問題。』

「那麼我就直接告訴你答案吧，Delbert。」過於久遠的記憶被許許多多東西壓在上面，要精準地回想起來有如在雨天的墓園裡挖出一口棺材，雙腿陷在泥濘裡不斷下沉，而面前的只是一個再也沒有意義的字眼。  
為的是再次說服自己，自己的選擇沒有錯。  
「曾經我有個老友，他拿著他的烏克麗麗唱道：『如果想過得幸福，就當個無知的傻子；如果想活得快樂，就當個不知感激的婊子。』」  
「但是你知道我悠久的人生注定我只能不斷失去，於是我問他：  
『如果不想再被誰喜愛的話呢？』

樂器仍然在那雙手裡被撥動彈奏出樂音，歌者沉默了一下，笑容不變的答唱：『那就當個令人畏懼的瘋子』

「我希望你滿意這個答案，Glass博士。」


	5. 來自Bright博士的退休申請

年度會議的時間到了，按照往例清算所有該被清算的數字、從多種方針裡表決最適用的方案、決定接下來基金會發展的方向，隨後是提案討論。  
這一切距離最一開始的時候已經過了很久，儘管西元仍然是西元，難以置信都已經這麼多年了，仍然沒有人對曆法產生質問或異議。

Bright這次也在場，不是因為他終於成為監督者的一員，而是在這段漫長的時間裡發生過幾次令議會幾乎全員覆沒的事件，只能靠活得最久的那個傢伙出面收拾殘局、確保一切仍然順利進行，從那時起Bright就開始參與年度會議。  
自從O5-6的職務由Mikell交棒給Serra之後6的位子就一直是他們家族出身的特工，Bright試圖不讓自己回想Mikell意外身亡時的情景，以免觸景傷情，他甚至沒跟現任的6打聲招呼就直接就坐。

「最後一個議題，人事主管Bright博士的辭呈──」  
頓時間會議廳內喧嘩聲四起，不願意接受改變的人們質疑他的忠誠、早就樂見他滾蛋的另一些人則冷嘲熱諷，Bright仍然微笑著，畢竟他早已司空見慣，僅只是冷靜的等待大家安靜下來進入表決階段。

除去棄權票後是五比五，就如同當初他的父親決定辭職時的情景，隨後所有的目光都望向只在平局之時亮起的第十三席。  
Joseph Tamlin，儘管是在議會成員泰半更換過兩次以上的現在，他仍然是當初那個Joseph Tamlin。  
期待、緊張的情緒逐漸瀰漫，直到訊號燈亮起。  
而這次他投下了反對票。  
  
「……」這不重要，畢竟Bright手上仍有他的談資，卻也還是難掩失望的深深嘆了一口氣。「我能夠問為什麼嗎？」

從會議廳的暗處，Tamlin緩緩走到桌前，彷彿他一直以來都在這裡，未曾離開過。  
他咳嗽一聲清了清嗓子，無比憐憫的看著飽受生命本身折磨的博士：「我很抱歉，您已經錯過了時機。」  
「……為什麼這麼說？」Bright仍然保持著微笑，儘管Tamlin的話仍讓他心底竄起一股寒意，令他如墜冰窖。  
「我想，您應該不知道為什麼當初Clef博士選擇在那一日寄給你那份文件。」他緩緩地踱步，直到停在Bright面前。  
「文件……什麼文件，最後一段時間他寄給我的鬼玩意兒可多了，從童話書到各類情趣用品，你想得到的東西都有。」  
「啊，您不該忘記的，那封在他死後十年才送到您手上的信，記得嗎？」Tamlin輕嘆口氣不管Bright表情如何變化，繼續說道：「那容我大膽的做一個假設，您沒去閱讀它，對吧？」  
Bright並沒有回話，只是直勾勾的看著眼前的人駐足在自己前方，算是給了答覆。

「GOC，曾經是將超自然事象整合並系統化的組織，儘管今日的確是變了調……這是題外話。煉金術受到許多因素左右結果，其中一項是星象──而那一年是對應963上的十三顆恆星相對位置最近的時候，時間過得越久，就越難成功。」他比劃著，解釋信件的內容。  
「這個笑話可真是令人一點都笑不出來啊。」他嘴角僵硬的微笑開始發顫，一顆心臟如同被泡入冰水中疲憊而沉重的把冷冽的血液繼續輸送到全身，時間本身不只腐蝕他的精神、也風化了他手中的救命稻草。

「如果沒有異議的話，看來這項表決的結果是不通過，Bright博士。」Tamlin靠著桌沿，攤開原先十指相對的手掌表達他的遺憾，在一片沉默之中見眼下沒有更多需要討論的議題，眾人經過他們身邊一個接一個離去，直到最後終於只剩下他們兩人。

曾經他認為那些回憶不會再干擾他。  
多少年下來他屏除身為人類的自己，終於在某些時刻得到了一夜安眠。  
基金會正常運行，自己的弟妹數百年來如一，而自己進入議會，終於在某些事情上能夠呼風喚雨，眼看著也許他終於能拋下這一切。

「那就直白告訴我吧，直到下次能夠成功毀壞這塊墜子還得等多久？」他的語氣帶著些微的顫抖，他甚至不敢相信這麼多年過去，自己的心還會萌生出所謂遺憾、所謂扼腕、所謂崩潰的感覺，就像當初他發現自己永遠不死一樣。  
而現在自己居然在求一個可能永遠錯過的答案？

「也許萬年？億年？那些直到現在都沒能完成公轉一週的恆星很難求得公倍數的，或是也許哪天等人類的足跡拓展至星際之時你能夠找到更合適的地點，這會更快些。」

Bright絕望的嘆了口氣，那股強烈的疲憊、乏味感完全吞噬了他，就連每一次呼吸都變得像是非常困難的事情。  
最後他深吸了一口氣，像是在好好品嘗這帶有些辦公室冷媒味的空氣，並無奈地舉起手，把自己已經散亂的頭髮往後撥。  
沒有任何一刻，比現在更讓他感到疲倦，他把玩起自己的護身符好一會，最終又讓它落在自己的胸前。

他戴著它好久了，久到自己甚至忘了一開始究竟為什麼會戴上去。  
為什麼那個時候追求活著？自己又從這段旅程取得什麼意義？  
沒有，什麼都沒有。

到頭來就連神也放棄他，那總是讓神眷顧的運氣這次也徹底失效。

「跟我說說SCP-963的收容措施是什麼？」他垂著眼看著那還發著紅色亮光的寶石。  
「SCP-963-1必須由一名現為D級，並同時為Bright博士的助理人員保管。此名助理人員必須依據對基金會的忠誠度……」  
「行了，該改了。」他笑著說道，那是一個難看又極其真心的笑容：「直到那時刻到來之前，就讓我好好睡一覺，沒事就別叫醒我了。」

漆黑的手槍上了膛，在面前的O5-13閉上雙眼之時，槍管抵入Bright博士最後一任宿主的口腔，無比熟練的帶領他支離破碎的靈魂前往永無止盡的刑場。

直到所有的意識、概念都確實被消滅殆盡以前，關著吊墜的盒子裡不再有光亮。


End file.
